Silly Story 1
by StirringUpASpell
Summary: Looking for some entertainment? Come here!   xxxooo


**Heyy :) Its's ya girl Sarah here! this story is meant to be really really wierd.**

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE SOME OOC-ness. DEAL. courtneys lines are **_like this. _**sarah's lines are **like this.

**enjoyyyy**

* * *

><p><span>Harry Potter strode down the hall.<span>

He was walking to where his Ron was standing over something

When he got closer, he saw Ron was standing over a giant orange octopus.

The octopus was singing songs about his long lost love.

His lost love was also orange ...

His love could only be found on the English channel.

But, sadly he only had the Spanish and Japanese channel.

So, Harry and Ron decided to call their really nice friend who owns the English channel.

That friend's name was Luna Lovegood

Luna helped them with the octopus, who danced when he found out that Luna could help.

Luna found herself falling in love with said Octopus, and learned his name was .

But Mr. Snuggleoffalas's love would not be happy with him if he fell in love with Luna.

So, Luna sadly helped look for his love

He found his love, and left Luna a very nice boy...who had a name.

And his name was Daniel SchnauzerWowzer.

Luna and Daniel fell in love almost as soon as they went to Hogwarts.

There, they met Sarah and Courtney, the AWESOMEST people at Hogwarts.

Sarah had her arm around a boy, and Courtney was looking for someone...

The boy that Sarah had her arm around was named Neville

Neville was nice, but then another boy with a bit of an Irish accent (Seamus...) came up to the group.

This "Seamus" actually had more of a Scottish accent, Sarah believed.

Courtney apologized, then Seamus gave her a kiss on the cheek, which made her blush.

Sarah pointed out this "blush" and Courtney got embarresed/

Then Luna asked Daniel if he had ever heard of the Quibbler.

Daniel said that he did, and not realizing that Luna's father wrote the Quibbler, he said "That magazine sucks."

Luna told him that her dad wrote it, and then decided that they weren't going to work out, and now Luna and Daniel are sad.

Courtney and Sarah, being the awesome people that they are, walked away to find Sarah's good friend, named Kallista.

Kallista was sad because her bf had broken up with her because she hugged her cousin, but her bf thought it was someone else.

So they decided to comfort her with Lord Of The Rings.

_They had a movie marathon, then it was getting pretty late at night._

So Sarah fell asleep on the couch, Courtney fell asleep on the chair, and Kallista fell asleep sprawled on the floorr.

_When the 3 woke up, they realized that they fell asleep during the movie._

Then Kallista started going crazy and yelling ''MY PRECIOUS COME BACK''

_the two other girls tried to talk some sense into Kallista, but she was pretty insane._

So the girls quietly went upstairs and found there laptops.

_They decided to talk to their good friends that live in the US named Malachi and Camden._

Malachi hugged everyone, and it kinda annoyed Sarah

_** Courtney: (Um..how does he hug us from a laptop...oh wait...this doesn't have to be realistic)**_

**Sarah: (Exactly!Good girl!)**

_Then Sarah slapped Malachi in the face._

**(YES I DID!)** Malachi felt very hurt... but did Sarah care?

_Of course not! She was glad to give Malachi what he deserves._

Yes, yes she was. And so Courtney and Sarah went frolicking in fields of Justin Bieber merchandise

_Then Kallista smacked us so that way we could back to reality and get to class._

Then Rachel Berry died singing to Kurt.

_And we had to get to class, which was potions, and since Draco and Courtney got in a HUGE argument the other day, so it wasn't going to be fun_

Draco was one of Sarah's best friends, so she wasnt too happy about that

_When they got to class, there was only 2 seats left, and they just had to be next to either Draco or Pansy._

Sarah ran to sit by Draco, but...

_Pansy moved to be right next to him, so now Sarah was next to Pansy,Courtney was next to Sarah._

Sarah had been arch enemies with Pansy since they were born.

_So, they both argued throughout Snape's class, which got them both in trouble, so Pansy and Sarah stayed after class, and their punishment was..._

TO EAT RAINBOW UNICORRNNNSSS

_And detention._

But only for Pansy

_So Sarah wasn't hungry at lunch_

And everyone made fun of her for it, so she ran away singing

_Then she found Neville, and they kissed._

** (HECK YAYUH THEY DID!)**

_Then they went to find Luna's shoes._

Luna was sad, for she could not walk if she did not have shoes, so she went to get some pudding from Christina Grimmie

_Then Christina started to go to Hogwarts, and became good friends with Courtney and Sarah_

And then they lived happily together forever and ever!

**Courtney: Wait, it's over now?**

**Sarah: I guess...**

**Courtney: But why?**

**Sarah: Uhm...because we must torture the reviewers...if they want a longer story next time they must review!**

**Courtney: Lol...okay.**

**review peeples!**


End file.
